


Three Player Game

by Maximum124



Category: Futurama
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximum124/pseuds/Maximum124
Summary: What do you do when you love two different people?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rating and tags will be changed/added as the fic goes on.

Smoke and the smell of burning electronics filled the air inside the Planet Express ship. Fry yelped as a piece of the now exploded console of the ship flew past his face. “If we don’t make it out of this- Leela, I just want you to know tha-”

“That you love me?” Leela interrupted “Fry, you’ve said every time the ship nearly crashes.” She was amazingly calm wrestling with the shaking steering wheel of the ship.

Fry frowned. “I know that you know! I just feel like you don’t care sometimes, you know?”

“I do care! But not as much as you do, that's the problem! Stop trying-” The cyclops was cut short when a shard of broken glass cut her arm earning a growl from her. “Stop trying to make passes at me when we’re about to die!”

“Well it’s the only time you seem to pay attention!” Fry huffed.

Rolling her eye, she gave the steering column one last strong yank locking it into place. “Alright look. We’ve already re-entered the earth’s atmosphere so when we crash at least someone will find the bodies. Probably. So now we have about a minute to talk before that happens.”

Fry slumped onto the floor. “Like that’s enough time to convince you to like me.”

“I don’t need convincing!” Leela walked over to him and joined him on the floor. “Maybe our feelings don’t align right now or...really ever. But that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you Fry!” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “Look, I just need some time to figure _myself_ out you know? Figure out my own life before I drag other people into it.”

“But the ship’s crashing!” Fry yelled, the ship shuddering and most of it on fire around them. “We’re gonna die!”

“Well if we don’t, as slim a chance as it is- I’ll let you take me out...maybe again after that. Who knows.” Leela shrugged.

Fry smiled and relaxed his posture a bit. “Even if we don’t make it I’m glad I was able to talk to you one last time Leela.”

“Me too Fry.”

Next thing Fry knew is that he was waking up coughing to smoke, chest hurting as he did so. “Ey, guess who finally decided not be unconscious.” Another cloud of smoke entered Fry’s lungs.

“ _Cough-_ Bender?” Fry said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and focusing on the robot smoking a cigar, and sitting in a chair next to the bed he was apparently lying in. Bender was flipping through a magazine that barely seemed to be holding his attention.

“In the non-flesh!” He said tossing the magazine onto the floor. “And no, even though I’m here it's not heaven.”

“Then where are we?” Fry said sitting up, still disoriented. “Oh god, is Leela okay?”

Bender stood up. “Hm, lemme check. **HEY LEELA, ARE YOU OKAY?!** ” He shouted at full volume, a bit of feedback following his statement.

“Bender I’m right here!” Leela sneered, Fry now seeing her sitting in another chair on the other side of the bed. “I’m fine!”

Bender sat back down and leaned close to Fry. “She’s _eh_.” He said waving his hand. Now that the ringing in his ears had toned down Fry immediately noticed that they were in the Planet Express building. Taking inventory of himself Fry seemed okay aside from the headache. He had all his limbs, could see his jacket draped on the back of Bender’s chair, and the half eaten bag of sunflower seeds were still in his pocket- _wait a second..._

“What happened? Where’s my snack?” He asked flipping his legs over the side of the gurney he was laying in. “I thought we crashed?”

“We did, into a foam factory. It cushioned our fall.” Leela stated. “You thought the foam was so soft you fell asleep and I had to drag your butt back here.”

Fry rubbed the back of his head. “Wow, no wonder I feel so refreshed! But why does my head hurt?”

“Oh, I smacked ya.” Bender stated, now causally leafing through a new magazine.

“Because you thought I was in a coma and wanted to wake me up?” Fry asked with a sheepish smile.

“Nah, as long as you were out I don’t gotta work cause I’m ‘concerned for you’ or something. I forgot what I told the professor.” Bender said throwing the new magazine into what Fry now noticed is a large pile of reading material on the floor. “Now, it’s only been two days! I need another 3 or so to make robbin’ that bookstore worth it!” Bender hiked up one of the metal sleeves on his arms. “Now turn around!”

Fry, about to follow his friends instructions is stopped by Leela pulling him aside. “Bender, you can’t work until the ship is fixed anyway.” She chided. “Let’s not give the poor guy any more brain damage than he already has.”

“I knew that!” Bender growled pulling the sleeve back down. “I was just seeing if you knew!”

“We don’t have to work after an accident? That’s a first.” Fry snorted. “Who’s fixing the ship then?”

“I am; alone.” Leela stated putting her hands on her hips. “I’m sorry Fry, I just don’t want you messing anything up. And I know Bender slacking off would just slow me down.”

“It’s true! I’m a huuuge inconvenience.” Bender added, also adding another magazine to the ever growing pile.

“Oh...” Fry sighed, “Does that mean our dates off?”

“Actually, after the works done I wouldn’t mind a free meal and compliments.” Leela said smiling. “The ship should be in working shape in about a week, so how about next Thursday?”

A large smile crept across Fry’s face “Yeah! I’ll see you then!”

As she walked away, probably to get to the large task of fixing an entire spaceship by herself, she turned around and pointed at the two of them. “And if you two break anything else around here, including yourselves- It's coming outta your paycheck!”

Bender, fully ignoring Leela's instructions as always, simply rolled his eyes. “Hey Fry, help me with these books.” He said dumping a pile of magazines and novels into the redhead’s arms. Fry, in the middle of putting on his red jacket again caused a few of the books to tumble to the floor. “These one’s aren't porn, you wanna help me burn ‘em?”

“Hell yeah I do!”

After scrambling outside and forming a lovely pile with the books, Bender handed Fry a match. “Do the honors.”

“Isn’t kinda close to the building?” Fry asked.

“Eh, what’s a little arson? More days off that’s what!” Bender punctuated his sentence by poking Fry in the chest.

Fry shrugged, lit the match against his shoe and tossed it into the book pile, the paper quickly catching fire. The two stared into the flames for about a minute before Bender says “Welp, I’m bored” and begins to walk off, but not before lighting a fresh cigar off the bonfire. Fry followed close behind him.

“Hey Bender, a weeks not a long time right?” He asked raising an eyebrow. “I think your head smacking knocked the date ideas out of my head and I’m worried...”

Bender gave a wistful sigh.“A week goes by in a flash when you’re partying Fry, and having no other frame of reference I assume it's the same for you too.”

“What am I gonna do then? I haven’t been on a date in years! Do girls in the future still like Duran Duran?”

Bender gasped. “Dude, people in the future _hate_ durians! You really are outta the game.”

Fry was quiet for as they continued down the street heading to their apartment. He scrunched up his face with thought as they walked before he stopped short. “...Hey, you’re great at dating! You can seduce anything!” he exclaimed, “You gotta help me man.”

“It’s true! I can! Buuut...” Bender trailed off.

“But what? You won't help? You’re busy with all the dating you’re so great at?” Fry's tone got more desperate.

“Nah, surprisingly; I’m free. And of course I’ll help you buddy! Otherwise you’ll cry for a few days and that’s annoying.” Bender said taking a thoughtful drag of his cigar. “I just dunno how.”

Fry gestured to the robot. “You can’t just give me a single piece of sage advice that will somehow make me more attractive?”

“Nah, that’s not possible.” Bender said flicking some ash. “If it was, I’d charge. And I can’t just be your wingman, I’ll end up with Leela instead! That’s how good I am.”

They both hummed and hrrmed as they walked further into the city, until Bender snapped his fingers together. “I got it!” Now tossing the cigar to grab Fry by the shoulders. “You must surpass me Fry! The student must become the master!”

“What?”

“Listen, if you can seduce me, you can seduce anyone!” Bender continued, narrowing his eyes. “But you must **swear** to me that you don't abuse this power! Capisce?”

“...What?”

Bender let out a long sigh. “Yes, you have much to learn my student.” He said patting Fry's shoulder. “Much. To. Learn.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was only about a block before they reached the Robot Arms as Bender half pushed half dragged Fry's body into their home. As soon as they were inside the robot got to work clearing off the coffee table and couch, pulling out a candle from _somewhere_ and then lighting it. Fry really didn't know what was going on, instead standing wide eyed in the entryway until Bender sat down and gestured to the seat next to him on the couch.

“Lesson one, pick up lines!” The robot chirped. “I'll give one, you give what you like and didn't like about it, then I do the same for you. Easy right?”

Fry nodded, although the information was still processing a bit. “Okay, hit me.”

Bender, cleared his throat and adjusted his posture to be more “flirty”. “Hey babe, is it hot in here or is it just you?” He said with a smirk and a wink.

Fry gave a small clap. “Good!”

“ _Good?!_ ” Bender sputtered. “That was like the lamest line in the book! Fry don't tell me that won you over?”

Fry shook his head. “No no! That was just really good acting.”

“I wasn't- You know what let's just skip me and just have you try.” Bender said leaning back into the couch.

“Well, alright...” Fry tapped his finger against his chin. “Whenever I look into your eye, I feel like I'm seeing you for the first t-”

Bender shook his head. “I'm gonna stop you right there.”

“Wuh- What'd I do wrong?”

Bender rolled his eye display, Fry really was denser than a neutron star. “Everything! I ain't Leela, flowery comments about my mutant eye or elbow spikes ain't gonna win _me_ over!” He huffed.

Fry's head started to hurt. “How am I supposed to win you over?”

“I dunno! Start listing off the things you like about me, I know it's sure to be long.”

Fry had known Bender for years, and there were plenty of things he liked about his roommate. But now that Bender had insisted a list of them nothing in particular came to mind. Luckily it was pretty easy to remember all the things Bender said about himself daily, He'd just start out with those. “Well you're the greatest.”

“Strong start.”

“And you bend things real well.” Fry continued.

“I am a pretty good bender, did you know that it's why my name's Bender?”

“And you're a cool strong robot!” Alright, that one was all Fry. He went into autopilot as it became easier when he started listing off things he genuinely liked about Bender. The way he likes turtles more than people, how the robot always had time to watch TV with him, how Bender always had beer that he was willing to share with Fry and no one else.

Bender’s eyes grew wide as he watched the redhead just go on and on, these were genuine _compliments._ Now he wasn't a stranger to praise, as he practically begged for it daily. But he didn't expect Fry to just _actually_ have a list of things that he liked about him. It was kinda touching.

“-And you'd never abandon me, even if it takes a week or two. And-”

Bender cupped a hand over Fry's mouth. “Alright alright you pass.” A muffled “Woohoo!” came from underneath, along with some other unintelligible words. Bender removed his hand, “What'd you say?”

“I said what's next?”

“It takes more than fancy words to win over my cold, metal, non existent heart! You gotta walk the walk too.” Looking over at Fry and the face he made, it was clear he would need more explanation. “You gotta act and look in a way I find attractive too!”

“Wait, I have no clue what you find attractive! You're kinda all over the place Bender.” Fry admitted. His friends flings were pretty eclectic. The species and genders were everywhere, but Bender did seem to favor fembots over all else. The human wasn't anywhere close to that.

Bender suddenly needed to look anywhere else but Fry. “...That's fair, uh lets just say you already got that covered too. Congrats.”

“Wow I'm really good at this huh?” Fry said excitedly. “Leela will love me in no time!”

The robot rolled his eyes again and stood up. “Listen, you still haven't gotten the love machine- me, Bender. So just forget about Leela okay!?” He barked.

“Aw.”

Why couldn't his dumb human friend get it? “Lets just stop there for today, we'll work more on ya tomorrow...”

The next day the two spent as they normally would on a day off, lounging around the apartment in pjs and drinking beer. Fry was confused, ever since yesterday Bender had been uncharacteristically quiet. He worried that Bender had gotten frustrated trying to teach him and maybe had just given up. Why'd he have to have such a thick skull?

Lost in thought and unaware of his surroundings now as he stared blankly at the TV, something hard and small hit the back of Fry's head. “OW”

Rubbing the spot the object hit he turned around and picked up the...Breath spray? Bender had his hands on his hips standing behind the couch. “C'mon we gotta step up your training.” He said.

When had Bender gotten up from the couch and changed out of his pj pants? Looking out the window it seemed like it was past noon already. Fry examined the small bottle closer. It was his peppermint flavored breath spray alright, he had bought it awhile back but never really got a chance to use it. “What's this for?”

Bender started tapping his foot impatiently. “I just said! You wanna be datemaster general right?”

Fry nodded.

“Then freshen up! You're taking me on a date!” The robot turned around and mumbled something under his breath as he walked out of the room. Fry left in his underwear wondering if that meant that Bender just wanted him to _just_ use the breath spray, or also actually get dressed. Well it was a date right? Just to be safe he was going to get ready like it was a real one.

Unless this already was a real one? Fry suddenly got anxious as he went to take a quick shower, this had to be a real date. Bender wouldn't half-ass something like this, he'd go all out just to prove a point. But he wasn't trying to prove a point right? Nervousness wracked his brain as Fry continued to get ready. He shouldn't be this nervous, even in the past with other dates he never felt this kind of feeling weigh on him before. He pushed it to the back of his mind as him getting worked up over nothing.

Fry soon finished up, threw on his jacket and walked back out to the living room. Bender was still tapping his foot and had now upgraded his impatience to crossing his arms and scowling. “Finally!” He said exasperated. “Takes you humans forever to get ready.”

Fry mirrored Bender's agitated posture. “You're the one who wanted me to get ready!” They both stood in silence scowling at each other until almost simultaneously they started to laugh. Like either of them could actually fight over something so dumb. The laughter died down as they headed for the elevator.

“So where we going?” Bender asked, “And you can't flake out and make me choose! You gotta take charge Fry!”

Fry shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged. “I guess I kinda have an idea...” He had actually had an idea of a spot to take bender even before he asked for dating advice. This seemed like a good time as any.

They both continued out to the front of the apartment building. “Mind cluing me in meatbag?” Bender asked.

“I could but, you'd probably think its dumb...” Fry admitted.

Bender grumbled in response.

Fry gave a cautious smile to him. “You said I was in charge right? Could you just...not question it until we get there?”

“Mrgmr...fine.” Bender said now following close behind Fry. He hated when he wasn't in charge! Why did he agree to this again? Oh right.

Fry.

The robot followed diligently behind his friend, not really having much clue to where they were headed. Fry never took the transport tubes much preferring to walk, probably to take in the wonder that is _the future._ To Bender all the high rises blended together, all the sidewalks were cracked the same. The only thing he bothered to remember is what places sold alcohol. Still it was pretty easy to see they were on the same path they walked to work each day.

Bender squinted at Fry. “...So we going to a bar? The park? The moon? Stop me if I get it right.”

Fry stopped dead in his tracks. “I knew this was dumb!” he muttered mostly to himself, “Bender, c'mon you're better at this! You just pick.”

After some internal deliberation Bender drooped his shoulders and shook his head. “...If its lame we'll leave _after_ we get there okay? For all I know you rented a helicopter and have a stash of pennies to throw outta it.”

The worry was very pronounced in Fry's face now. “I guess we'll see...”

Just as Bender suspected Fry led them to outside the planet express building. To his surprise Fry led him around to the side of the building and started climbing the ladder to the roof. The human stayed quiet until he found a comfortable place to sit. “Alright, you got me. This is lame.” he sighed.

Bender took a look around before taking a seat next to him. “So uh, what's the plan here?”

“I kinda thought about doing this with you before, watching the sun set after work.” Fry said. “In my head it seemed so much more...uh” He didn't really know the right word for it, because romantic couldn't be right. “It just seemed _better._ ” Fry finally settled on.

Bender stayed silent.

“Like we'd head up here after almost dying on a delivery-” Fry continued, “It'd be the first break we got in a week. We'd be sore and cranky but we'd just...sit down and watch the sun set and everything would be better.” Fry hugged his legs and looked away from Bender. “Sorry, this is probably super stupid to you huh?”

There was an uncomfortable silence. Fry thought it would last forever while his best friend figured out how to tell him _exactly_ how stupid and dumb he was.

Bender instead grabbed a cigar from his chest cavity. He lit it and took a long drag before responding. “Well; not doing work _while_ at work is like my second favorite thing to do. The first is hanging out with you, so I guess I can't complain.” Any usual snark or sarcasm was gone from his voice.

A big smile crept across Fry's face. “...So do I pass?”

Bender raised a what would be one of his brows “Huh? Pass what?” He asked confused.

“You know, the fake date test?”

Bender's arms drooped ever so slightly. “Right, the fake date test.” He repeated, smoke billowing out from his mouth. “...You pass with flying colors buddy.”

While Fry gave a silent fist pump to himself, Bender just looked out to the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out more angsty then planned


End file.
